


Jared's birthday

by Impala_67_winchester



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Jareds birthday, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, bottom!Jared, bottom!Jensen, lolol, padackles - Freeform, relationships, top!Jared, yes I changed the story a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_67_winchester/pseuds/Impala_67_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared get together on Jared's birthday and Jensen tells Jared his confession about how he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was Jared's birthday and all Jensen could think about what was he going to get for his birthday? Jen was standing at Jared's doorstep as his heart pounded fast in his chest he was going to confess his feelings today to Jared on his birthday good god all mighty was he nervous. He knocked on the door as he heard Jared hollering through the door. "just a minute!" He said as he rushed to the door still having no shirt on from taking a shower. He swung the door open to reveal a nervous Jensen and smiled "hey Jen." He said noticing Jensen blushing as he looked down at his shirtless body clearing his throat while Jensen's eyes darted back up to jared's stuttering "h-happy birthday Jay." He smiled brightly showing his perfect teeth as Jared smiled showing his dimples Jensen loved so much. "thanks man you uh wanna come in?" Jensen nodded while Jared moved aside and Jensen walked in smelling Jared's scent passing by him making him weak in his knees "Uh have a seat while I go put a shirt on." Jared said laughing a bit nervous.

Jensen nodded as he coughed and sat down staring out the window quietly feeling uncomfortable and nervous by the minuet, He began to think about Jared when he came back in the room Jensen jumped As Jared slammed down on the couch next to him and sighed "so what's up? How you been?" Jared asked while Jensen looked at him and smiled "I've been good just work has been stressing me out you know?" He said. Jared stretched his arms out and his shirt traveled up showing his skin making Jensen look over towards Jared as he began to lick his lips "yeah man same here been crazy busy the last two weeks." He said looking at Jensen. Jared noticed Jensen looking at his waist and smirked and Jensen darted his eyes back up knowing he'd been caught blushing in return. "so uh what you have in mind? I mean it's my birthday and all thought you'd never show up... I went to go see my family yesterday and it uh went pretty well from the last time I got in a fight with Jeff I mean he's my brother so we tend to fight a lot." Jared huffed as he smiled looking at Jensen. 

 

Jensen smiled back and without knowing he swung his arm around Jared's shoulder like they always do when they are watching tv or movies hanging out together. Jared cleared his throat and Jensen realized as he took his arm away and blushed "that's great man glad you had a great time, well I got you a present but I uh wanted to talk to you..." He said nervously as his stomach churned knowing what was to come next.  
Jared smiled and he moved a bit closer to Jensen "yeah? Can I see it?" He said looking into Jensen's eyes making his knees go weak. "Yeah sure .." He said as he got up and noticed Jared staring at his ass and blushed. Why was Jared looking at his ass? Jensen grabbed the gift and sat back down and handed it to Jared and began to open it. Jared smiled as he pulled out a brand new watch "thanks man needed a new one it's nice thanks for that." He said sweetly his voice sounding like honey. 

Jensen screamed victory in his head and smiled "No problem thought you could use another one and it's real gold." He said and Jared smiled "Jensen you didn't have to thank you it means a lot."he said and Jensen took his chance "I uh have something to tell you..." He looked serious as Jared looked into his eyes and saw how serious Jensen was "yeah okay what is it Jen." He said calling him by his nickname that always gave him butterflies in his stomach. "I uh well for the past 10 years I always looked up to you, you've always helped me when I'm down and when I'm upset you'd always be there to calm me down and the times we spent together hanging out watching tv on late nights and....and what I'm trying to say is jay I've fallen madly in love with you and I can't hide it anymore..." Jensen spoke nervously as he couldn't believe what he said watching Jared's expression waiting for a punch or a disgusted look instead Jared blushed and he looked at Jensen's lips. 

 

Jared put his hand on Jensen's thigh and Jensen jumped "I can't believe you love me ... I feel exactly the same way Jen always have..." He said with desire and Jensen couldn't believe what he was hearing as he felt a tingle in his heart as if it would flutter out of his chest. Jensen gulped now knowing how Jared felt about him, knowing he felt the same way. Now he was alone with him and close so close he thought he thought his heart would jump out of his chest at any moment. "Jay really? You really feel the same?" Jensen whispered as that's all he could get out and Jared squeezed his thigh saying yes with his eyes and Jensen knees went weak as he felt 15 again like a 15 year old girl. Jared smiled noticing how nervous Jensen was, Now even closer to Jensen feeling the heat radiating off his skin under his thin black v neck which showed all his muscles off so well which turned Jared on. "Your so beautiful Jensen I couldn't be more happy your the best thing that's happened to me and I wanna give this a chance." Jared said and Jensen felt his heart melt as he began to blush "Me too jay I couldn't ask for more your the only one for me no one else can replace you." And with that Jared leaned in quickly as he caught Jensen's lips and kissed him passionately. Jensen gasped in shock as he braced himself and gave in kissing back as teeth crashed against each other and Jensen couldn't help but let out a moan as Jared smiled into the kiss. 

 

"God I've wanted this for so long." Jared said pulling back from the kiss as he began to pant and Jensen couldn't agree more "Me too jay I've waited 10 years to get my hands on you." Jared raised an eyebrow "well what are we waiting for I'm right here." And at that moment Jensen had his hands all over Jared as he pulled him in close kissing him with all he had roaming his body with his hands and Jensen began to kiss down Jared's neck but he was stopped. "Jensen I'm ....I'm not ready for that.." Jared sighed as he looked at Jensen "no no whatever you want jay I'm willing to do so.." Jared smiled "shut up and just kiss me." And who could deny Jared ? Jensen leaped onto Jared's lap and dove into him as he kissed him wildly as they were interrupted by a loud crash and they both jumped. Jared got up noticing Harley his dog had knocked down the dog food "what's wrong boy you hungry?" He asked and the dog whined so he filled the dog bowl and turned around noticing Jensen giggling and Jared blushed "so uh wanna continue or just spend some time together ?" Jensen smiled "just spend some time together like we always do but closer." Jensen smiled as Jared put Jensen's hand in his and walked to the couch as they cuddled up watching movies "I love you jay.." Jensen looked into his eyes.  
"I love you too Jen." He said as he kissed him. 

Jensen looked at Jared as he pulled back "so are we like officially together?" He asked and Jared smiled "of course babe were totally going out." Jared wiggled his eyebrows and Jensen smiled as he pecked Jared's lips "never in my life would I thought this would happen am I fucking dreaming?" Jensen laughed as he looked at Jared and he giggled "no babe this is real fucking real baby." Jensen shivered at Jared's nickname he gave him and blushed "would you quit calling me baby?" Jensen blushed "oh I know you love it when I call you that. Huh babe." "No I don't .." Jensen laughed as Jared pecked him on the cheek "so how was your birthday?" Jared smiled as he held Jensen close "are you kidding me best fucking birthday I could ask for!" And at that Jensen giggled happy knowing he made his birthday special.


	2. Jensen's day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Jensen's day off and he wanted to see if Jared wanted to hang out you know more than hanging out.

Jensen pulled into his driveway as he got out pulling out his phone as he smiled to himself he dialed Jared's number as after a couple rings Jared picked up.

 

"Hello?"

"Hey Jared it's my day off and was wondering if you wanted to hang out? At my place tonight you know cuddle watch a movie, order some takeout?"

Jared smiled as he spoke "yeah sure babe I'll be there tonight around 7. And is this a date?" He giggled and Jensen smiled 

"Sure if you want it to be..."  
It was about a couple weeks into the relationship and Jensen hadn't called him babe yet or any nicknames or anything like that.

It was around 6:50 PM he was taking a shower when he heard a knock on the door. He jumped out of the shower and put a towel over his waist. I mean who cared if Jared saw him like this they were dating. Jensen ran down the stairs ruffling his hair as he opened the door seeing a smiling Jared as his eyes flicked down to Jensen's rocking body and eyed him like a hungry wolf. Jensen bit his lip as he looked at Jared as their eyes locked on one another. "Well it's good to see you too." Jensen giggled as he let Jared come in as Jared pulled him into a hug. "I missed you. Missed your smell, your face .. Just missed you." 

Jensen smiled as he smelled Jared "missed you too.." He whispered into his neck as he stated "are you wearing the cologne I bought you last year for Christmas?" Jared just laughed as he nodded "yes it makes me think of you." And to that Jensen's heart melted as he went in for a kiss which ended up going a bit more far than planned. 

 

Jared picked Jensen up as Jensen yelped manly and Jared laughed kissing him once again.. As they got to the couch Jared sat down as Jensen mounted his hips and they made out which seemed like forever. "Uh jay are you sure your okay with this I me-" Jared interrupted him "yes Jensen more than ready.." He said breathless as he trailed the end of his finger tips down Jensen's chest as Jensen shivered with pleasure.

Jared smiled as he kissed Jensen's neck and bit softly as Jensen gasped and he took control grinding his hips as Jensen moaned which was pure sex to Jared's ears. "Kiss me." Jensen said. And who could deny that? Not Jared, jared leaned in and kissed Jensen long and hard as he put his hand on Jensen's thigh rubbing it softly as Jensen let out a breathtaking moan. "God Jensen your killing me." He said as he made his way up as the towel rose exposing Jensen. He was hard and Jared smirked. "Seems like your friend down their is awake." He said as Jensen laughed and Jared put his hand on Jensen's cock slowly rubbing it and Jensen growled, actually growled which made Jared go crazy.

 

Jared placed kisses down Jensen's neck as he picked him up and leaded him to the bedroom as he laid Jensen down on the bed. "Common Jay what are you waiting for?" He said as he opened his legs ripping the towel off as Jared playfully wiggled his eyebrows as he ripped his clothes off jumping in the bed as Jensen laughed and Jared peppered kisses down Jensen as he let out needy moans. "Common Jay quit teasing and get to it." Jared smirked "needy bottom aren't you" he said as Jensen glared and he kissed him smiling. 

Jared got up as he took in the sight of Jensen the most beautiful fucking being he's ever seen in his life, and those eyes those emerald green eyes now blown with lust and those lips those god damn perfect plump lips that where so good while kissing, and that body , tan and perfect smooth freckled skin that was so fucking perfect. Jared thought as he noticed Jensen calling his name as he glanced up to those beautiful green eyes that did things to him crazy things that he couldn't explain. "God your beautiful...." Jared said and Jensen smiled showing his true side as he smirked not being so shy no more. "Get your god damn ass down here and kiss me you moose." Jared laughed as he put his arms around Jensen's neck and kissed the life out of him. 

What would he do without Jensen? What the hell would he do without him? Run after the fucker and hunt him down that's what. "Jensen what would I do without you?" He said as Jensen smiled "hunt me down." Jared laughed as he kissed him and ran his hands down his thighs as Jensen shivered "common I'm ready please." Jensen said and all it took was the word please and Jared had his hands all on him kneading at his chest and just everywhere touching and feeling what was now his. "Mine." Jared growled and Jensen melted to his words "yours." Jensen said as they both kissed and Jared pulled up his thighs "finally took you long enough." Jensen teased as Jared glared "I have to prepare you I don't want to hurt you." Jensen smiled "yeah yeah I know." He said 

 

"So uh got any-"  
"Yeah in the droor.." Jared reached for the dresser as he opened it and grabbed for the lube as he put some in his hand and rubbed it around his fingers. "You uh ready?" He asked making sure as he nodded and slowly put his fingers up to his entrance and slowly pushed in and Jensen gasped to the burn. "Uh am I hurting you?" Jared asked as he nodded "yeah just surprised me that's all you can uh continue." He said as Jared nodded and began to slowly move his fingers in and out as Jensen began moaning and Jared could tell he was ready. "I uh I'm ready Jay." He said and Jared took the chance as he slicked up his dick and slowly moved towards Jensen as he slowly began to slide in "are you okay?" He noticed Jensen face scrunching up as he nodded "yeah just hold on a minuet ..." He said as Jared froze and the burn slowly faded as Jensen nodded his head and Jared pulled back slowly moving his hips forward as Jensen gasped his toes curling as Jared smiled "yeah you like that?" And all Jensen could do was moan loudly and nod as Jared plowed into him making his legs go weak. "God damn Jay what the hell are you doing to me?!" Jensen asked as Jared moaned "I could ask the same thing babe .." He breathed as he moved faster as Jensen screamed as Jared hit his bundle of nerves and Jared knew he did because he had Jensen writhing and moaning his name beneath him. 

 

"Jared I'm c-close!!" He said as he came all over Jared and himself "me too....!" Jared exclaimed as he came inside Jensen and they both moaned "holy shit that was fucking amazing.." Jensen said as Jared climbed beside him wrapping his arms around his waist "yeah that was god your so beautiful Jensen I'm so lucky to have you."  
Jensen smiled as he kissed Jared "me too babe I love you."  
Jared smiled as he heard him call him babe "I love you too baby.." And with that they both fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. Freckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared admits he counts Jensen's freckles.

Jensen woke up as he noticed Jared's arm wrapped around him. He smiled to himself as he snuggled in closer looking at Jared's face as he kissed him softly then noticed him awaken "mmm good morning love." Jared said as Jensen breathed in his scent "good morning Jay." He said as Jared nuzzled him and kissed him. 

 

Jensen pulled the covers off of him groaning from the loss of Jared's touch as he got up and out of bed walking into the kitchen making some coffee. Jared got up to the smell of bacon and eggs as he sniffed the air he walked into the kitchen noticing Jensen still naked as he looked at his ass. 

 

Jared walked up behind his lover as he kissed his neck grabbing his waist to get a good look of what Jensen was making "what you making?" Jared asked as Jensen smiled "bacon n eggs and some toast. There's some coffee made if you want some." He said and Jared was grabbing a coffee cup as he poured some coffee in it and took a sip. "Last night was amazing babe." He said as he pecked Jensen on the lips. And all Jensen could do was smile. 

 

After they were done eating Jensen cleaned up the mess as Jared walked behind Jensen and leaned into him as he put his arms around his waist kissing his shoulder as Jensen smiled turning around as Jared replaced his hands around Jensen's back "you know I love you right?" Jared asked and Jensen smiled kissing him softly as he bit Jared's bottom lip "of course I know you do." He said as he put his palm up to Jared's cheek as he stroked it getting a smiled in return from Jared. "We should go on a date." Jensen said "wanna get to know who you really are." He said as Jared bit his lip "that sounds great. When?" He asked as Jensen smiled "tonight... You know just want to spend some quality time with you Jay." Jared ran his strong arms down Jensen's sides as Jensen's breath hitched. "Your so beautiful... You know that?" Jared said as Jensen blushed "oh stop it." He said earning a chuckle from Jared "it's true I mean you have the most beautiful green eyes and I could stand here and count how many freckles you have." Jensen laughed "wh-hat the hell jay?! You count my freckles?" 

 

Jared tightened his grip on Jensen "of course I do even when where talking it's a habit I have .." Jared blushed as Jensen laughed "what the fuck don't tell me even when I sleep." He gave him a cautious look and Jared smirked "all the damn time even when you sleep." Jensen made a weird look but felt his heart melt. He felt those strong arms slide up his back as he giggled "you mean, you actually do all that do my freckles mean that much to you Jay." Jensen quirks an eyebrow as Jared made a face. "No no baby you mean more than the world to me just your freckles are apart of you and there just so damn...." He tried to find the words as he smiled "cute.." Jensen blushed as he giggled grabbing Jared's hand as he put it up to his face "let's see how many you can count?" He said as Jared smirked "oh? Yeah?" He said as he began to count as he got lost in those eyes the most beautiful green he's ever seen "dammit Jensen I can't ... Those fucking eyes." He said as Jensen laughed and kisses him "your eyes are as beautiful Jay..." He spoke softly and Jared smiled warmly As he picked Jensen up in his arms and spun him around as they both laughed "God I love you so damn much it hurts." Jared said as Jensen felt himself melt in his arms "I love you too Jared." He said kissing him as Jared put him down.

 

"So I counted all your freckles last night while you were asleep ...." He said and Jensen just bitch faced him and Jared spoke "No no don't give me that look I took up your deal and actually counted every single fucking freckle." Jensen gave a blank stare as he began to laugh "the hell Jay I was just kidding ! How the hell did you have time to count my freckles?!" He asked as Jared laughed in return "well I just had to there just so beautiful..." He said and Jensen asked "how many do I have?" Jared smiled   
"205." Jensen eyes went wide "205 fucking freckles?! God damn how the hell do I have that many freckles?" Jared smiled "cause your magic." Jensen just giggled and laughed "well ain't that special?" He said as Jared smiled bringing them towards the couch to sit down.

 

Jensen wondered why and how the hell he has the patience to count all his freckles and why just why. He thought to himself as he laughed


	4. Work day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared visits Jensen at his work without letting him know, In return Jensen gets a surprise ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long too continue the story I've been really busy, But anyways  
> I'm going to continue the story FINALLY. Not very long but it took forever to write. Enjoy ~ More coming soon.

It had been a long day for Jensen and he was starting to get really stressed. Leaning back in his office chair he sleeked his hair back with his hand putting his pen down while kicking his feet back and sighed. Jensen had a lot of work to do he had paper piled high on his desk and late work nights. Jensen cursed to himself as he looked at all the paperwork wishing it to go away so he could go home and eat and sleep and maybe visit Jared. Jensen and Jared haven't talked in a week or so and he began to worry if he was okay. All did he not know was that Jared was coming to visit him without him knowing and surprise him. Jensen took out his phone and began to doodle with it and texted Jared.

Jensen: "Hey Jay how are you baby?" he texted as he smiled thinking about Jared and his beautiful eyes and perfect smile.. Couple minuets later he got a text and he opened it.

Jared: "I' great babe couldn't be any better." he said back and Jensen smiled as he asked what he was wearing.

Jensen: "Yeah? what are you wearing? Hm?" Jensen asked as he smirked.

Jared looked at his text as he smiled and texted back.

Jared: "It's a surprise ;)"  
Jared texted back as he bit his lip and put his phone back in his pocket and got up to reveal his outfit he had bought specially for Jensen. One thing Jensen didn't know about Jared was he was kinky. Jared looked at the outfit as he smiled and felt the smooth clothing. What he had sitting on his bed was a school girl outfit, A low cut shirt with a Mini skirt and some Fishnets with some cute pink laced panties. Something he never told Jensen that he liked which was to wear sexy clothes. So he wanted to surprise Jensen by going to his work wearing them underneath his own clothes and Surprising him. Jared undressed and began to put the clothes on as he felt the velvet satin against his skin. As he was dressed He put sweat pants and a over sized shirt over the clothes to hide them From Jensen and anyone else. Jared picked up his Keys and phone and walked out his front door getting in his car as he started it and drove to Jensen's work place and smirked.

Jensen was working on some paperwork when his phone went off he took his phone out and saw the text and was curious to what he meant.

Jensen: "What do you mean?" he texted back but go reply. so he went back to work until he heard a knock on his door. his head shot up from his desk as he sighed "what now." he whispered to himself as he yelled "come on in."  
The door opened slowly and what appeared in front of him was to his surprise it was Jared smiling at him "Hey." he said with a sweet voice walking in and closing the door. Jensen looked at Jared with his mouth open slightly a smile crept softly onto his face as he said "Come here." and Jared walked over to Jensen and swung his legs over Jensen's thighs and sat on his lap and looked into those green apple candy eyes and smiled. Jensen moved slowly as he brought his lips to Jared's and kissed him softly. "God I missed you It's been 2 weeks." He said still kissing Jared, pulling away Jared looked at Jensen and smiled "I know I wanted to see you so bad." he said as Jensen moved his hands down to his hips and squeezed them. "What was your surprise?" Jensen asked curiously yet playful rubbing Jared's hips making him moan softly. Jared slowly got off of his lap making Jensen pout. Jared walked around the desk into the front of the room and reached for the lock on the door and turned it to lock the door. Jensen shot him a look "What are you doing?" Jensen asked as his eyebrow shot up and Jared smirked "Oh you'll see." he said playful and turned around swaying his hips slowly bringing his arms around to his back and began to slowly bring his shirt up to expose his school girl shirt and Jensen gasped softly behind him making Jared smiled which made him more eager to continue. 

Jared turned around and brought his arms to his hips and swayed his hips once more. his eyes shot up to look at Jensen with a lustful glance and began to slowly push his sweat pants down. Jensen was staring at Jared with a hungry look, His eyes were fire and his lips were between his teeth as he licked his lips not looking away once. Jared continued as his sweat pants dropped to the floor exposing his mini skirt and red fishnets. Jared turned around as he leaned down to the floor touching his ankles and slowly coming back up giving Jensen a glance of the pink panties. Jensen groaned as he now was fully hard in his slacks and rubbed at his aching dick. Jared turned around to look at Jensen and walked towards Jensen and sat on his lap grinding down hard onto Jensen's groin. Jensen moaned as his head fell back into the chair and brought his hands straight to Jared's ass and squeezed hard causing Jared to moan. "Holy shit that's hot! When did you get these?" he asked as he looked up at Jared.

Jared looked down at Jensen and smiled "Online, I bought them a week about and planned on surprising you." he said as Jensen stared at him "Jesus Jared you look so fucking sexy in this got me so hard." he said as he ran his hands up to his waist and pulled him down causing both of them to moan both of their dicks rubbing together. Jared looked down and shot him a look "I can see that" Jared said as he got on his knees and began to quickly take off Jensen's belt off pulling off his slacks down halfway and burying his face into Jensen's waist as he licked up his shaft and Jensen moaned bringing his hand down to Jared's hair and ran his hand through it "yeah that's it." Jensen whispered "Common quit teasing and suck my dick." Jensen said and Jared kissed his dick through the fabric and pulled his underwear down as his dick smacked onto his stomach and he moaned staring at his length and quickly licked up his shaft and brought his lips around the tip and slowly brought all of it into his mouth as he began to suck and Jensen moaned pulling at his hair bringing him up as he kissed him fiercely. standing up he wrapped his arms around Jared's thighs and picked him up settling him on the desk pulling up his skirt to reveal his panties and moaned. "Jesus so sexy." Jensen said as he grinded his bare cock down onto his satin covered cock and grinded down causing Jared to shutter in pleasure. "Jensen I want to to fuck me please." Jared said as Jensen looked at him "Yeah? you want me to fuck you?" he said and Jared nodded frantically biting his lip as Jensen ran his hands up Jared's thighs pushing his knees up to chest and moaned. "Can I keep them on?" Jensen and asked. "Fuck yeah." Jared said back and Jensen began to search through his desk searching for what he needed.

Jensen pulled out some lube as he snapped the cap open and poured it on his fingers rubbing it in placing it down onto the table bringing his fingers to Jared's hole as he began to rub it in and Jared moaned. Jensen slowly slid in his finger and Jared bit his lip and hissed to the slight burn causing Jensen to stop. "Are you okay? do you want me to stop?" Jensen asked and Jared shook his head "No no I'm okay just burns a bit." he said and nodded for him to continue, Jensen slowly pushed in and back out as he grazed Jared's sweet spot causing him to arch his back off the desk and gasp out in pleasure "oh! Yeah right there do that again!" Jared moaned and Jensen looked at Jared "Yeah right here? does that feel good?" he asked and Jared nodded as he licked his lips and brought his arm around Jensen's neck and pulled him down kissing him roughly and brought his lips between his teeth and Jensen moaned into his mouth. 

Jensen pulled away and ran his hands up his chest as his hand caught on his nipple and Jared moaned "oh you like that don't you?" Jensen smirked and brought his lips down to his nipple and began to kiss it and lick around it and began to move his hand again making Jared gasp in pleasure taking that as a yes he began to suck hard on it and Jared gasped "Jensen!" he moaned bucking up into Jensen rubbing their erections together causing Jensen to growl as he kissed his neck biting down softly nipping into the flesh and filling thew room with moans. "I want you to scream my name and let the whole office know your mine." Jensen spoke roughly with his accent which turned Jared on. Jared nodded as he spoke "Please Jen I need you." He began to beg and who was to deny that? Jensen slowly pulled his fingers out and picked up the lube as he squeezed some in his hand and rubbed it onto his cock moaning to the feeling. 

Jensen pushed Jared's panties to the side as he placed his cock towards his entrance and slowly began to push and moaned to the tightness clamping down onto him like a vice. Jared's face scrunched up as he hissed and Jensen stopped "you okay?" He asked and Jared nodded "Just give me a minuet." he said and Jensen waited for Jared as he rubbed his thighs kissing his neck making Jared moaned finally relaxing and nodded "I'm ready you can move now." Jared said and Jensen slowly began to push in and bit his lip hard causing it to bleed a bit. Jared leaned up and licked his lips and he kissed him roughly bringing his tongue between his lips moaning into his mouth as Jensen pushed all the way in causing Jared to let go and gasp latching onto Jensen's back. Jensen gave a worried look "Are you okay?" he asked once again just to make sure and Jared nodded taking that as an okay Jensen pulled out and slowly pushed back in moaning Jared's name and Jared wrapped his legs around his waist and he moaned rubbing Jensen's chest. Jensen rocked forward back and forth as he began to speed up snapping his hips forward making Jared gasp as he hit his bundle of nerves "God yes right there do that again!" Jared moaned and Jensen hit that spot again over and over until Jared fell apart underneath him turning into a writhing mess moaning his name loud enough for the whole entire office to hear by now. "That's it let them hear let them know who you belong to." Jensen growled as he held onto Jared tight and found a rhythm as he sped up pushing into Jared grunting. the room filled with slapping sounds of flesh against flesh, both were sweating now both of their hair messed up and panting heavily as sounds of love filled the air as they began to kiss messy and hard moaning into each other's mouths.

Jensen pulled away as he pushed back in "god your so tight." Jensen said with a grunt as he snapped his hips forward causing Jared to gasp in pleasure "oh god yes yes yes fuck me harder. right fucking there!" Jared pleaded and Jensen rewarded him as he began to speed up hitting his prostate repeatedly making Jared to cry out "Yes yes yes!!!" Jared shouted "I'm gonna cum." Jared moaned shouting his name out as he shot rope after rope of cum all over the desk and himself and Jensen thrusted into him a couple more times until he came hard into Jared moaning his name as he fell down and went limp onto Jared's chest panting and kissed Jared's chest bringing his face up to his and kissed him softly. "God I love you." Jensen said and Jared smiled as he ran his hand through his hair and kissed him again "I love you too." he said and Jensen got up as he sat in his chair and ran his hand through his hair and smiled a dopey smile "That was great. god i needed that." he said

Jared got up and smiled walking towards his clothes as he picked them up "here." Jensen said as he threw a tissue towards him and began to rub off his chest and began to get dressed. both dressed and a sweating mess kissed and said their goodbyes as Jared left with a smile on his face and Jensen got back to work and sighed texting Jared.

 

Jensen: "Had a great time baby ;) thanks for the surprise I loved it." He texted smiling as he shut his phone and sat it oh his dest and cleared everything up making everything neat as he slicked his hair back and got back to work.

Jared looked at his phone as he got into his car and texted him back.

Jared: "Anything for you.. See you tonight come over." He texted and put his phone in his pocket as he started his car and drove off.  
Today was a great day


End file.
